DO FAIRIES HAVE TALENT?
by snowflake00
Summary: Everyone is looking forward to today. Today was the talent show. Nobody has ever been this excited. They finally got the teenagers to participate this year, an they get to hear Natsu and Lucy sing. Shipping's are NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA, AND MANY MORE.


**SUP GUYS. SO GLAD, THIS IS MY SECOND STORY EVER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, OR REVIEW. ANY OF THEM WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the fairy tail talent show. Everyone is so excited about it, wonder why. Their never this peppy about the event.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

People were running around the guild with instruments, and sheet music. Odd.

_Where is he? I could of swore he was here just a second ago. _

I just saw Natsu sitting here with Happy, and then poof! Their gone, where could they have gone?

Suddenly there was a breeze behind me. I turned around to find Natsu getting ready to tap my shoulder.

"There you are!" I yelled towards Natsu. He flinched at my loud voice.

"Sorry." He said with sympathy in his voice. "I had to go do something real quick, but it flatters me that you worried." He said in a mocking tone.

My cheeks began to feel warm. "I didn't worry about you, I want you to tell me what's going on." I demanded.

Natsu smirked. That's never good. "Today, my friend, is the fairy tail talent show. And guess what."

"What?" I said. I don't think this is going to end well.

"I signed you up!" He said with his toothy grin.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. How could he do that!?

"You what ?" Lucy's brain went completely dead.

"You heard me, come on, gramps' is about to make an announcement."

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The master Makarov stood on stage with a mic in his hand.

"Good evening my children. I assume you all know what today is."

Everyone cheered in response. "Well..." Master started. "I'm glad your all so happy. Now I would like to introduce our contestants."

Everyone cheered once more. "First up is Lucy." Everybody clapped.

Natsu gently pushed Lucy forward. Lucy walked on stage, slightly shaking.

"Then we have Levy, Cana, and then Juvia."

They all walked up to the stage as everyone applauded for them.

"Finally we have Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu? I mean, and Natsu." Said Makarov.

No matter how stunned they were, they still clapped for them.

"Now it's time to explain how we're going to do this. Tomorrow you all will preform any song of your choice."

Lucy sighed in relief.

"But." Makarov started. She spoke to soon.

"We, as in the judges, get to choose what type of song. Like the language or the band. We will randomly pick songs out of a hat."

All the performers got nervous.

"We'll start with Natsu." Makarov said as he shoved his hand into a sack, and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Natsu, your challenge is to sing only songs by We The Kings."

"Doesn't seem hard." He said with a smirk.

"Next challenge is for Lucy." He pulled out another paper.

"You have to sing all your songs in Japanese."

Lucy smiled to herself. She had already planed to sing in Japanese.

Makarov pulled out another three slips of paper.

"Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana all have to sing in Japanese too." Makarov frowned.

"Next is Gray." Makarov reached into the sack once more, and pulled out paper.

"Gray can only sing songs by F.U.N." Makarov said with a smile.

Gray sighed. "It's finally Juvia's turn." Makarov reached into the bag for the final time.

"This paper's blank." Makarov said showing the piece of paper to Mirra.

"Master." She said with a giggle. "That means she can sing any song she wants."

Makarov crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew that. Congratulations Juvia, you get the wild card."

Everyone cheered for them all.

Later that day, everybody went home preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

**ALLRIGHT, NOT MY BESTWORK. I WAS JUST BORED, AND DESIDED TO DO THIS. I WASN'T EVEN PLANING MAKING THIS MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WONT BE UPDATING THIS STORY MUCH, BECUASE OF MY OTHER ONE(S). BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW.**


End file.
